


Only One K

by hutchabelle



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Breakfast, Cabin Fic, Car Sex, F/M, Honeymoon, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rain, Scrabble, Sex in a Car, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutchabelle/pseuds/hutchabelle
Summary: Peeta pulls over to wait out a rainstorm. Together, Katniss and he fog up the windows.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [authoresskika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/authoresskika/gifts).



> In July 2014, Kika sent me a series of anons to help distract me during a family function. This chapter is her story.
> 
> In September 2020, Kika suffered a health crisis that resulted in her death. The next chapter is a prequel to this and is my tribute to her for Prompts in Panem's 15 Days to Finish Your Fic (For Kika) event.

"Fuck this," Peeta says, and deftly steers the car over to the side of the road. He kills the quickly flicking wipers that aren't doing anything to deter the torrent of rain pouring down on them, but lets the engine idle. In the seat next to him, Katniss shivers.

"Guess we'll be late, eh?" she says.

"Storm like this, most people will be, I'd bet."

The radio had turned to static miles back, and in any case, the pounding of rain on the car roof is too loud to hear anything else. Peeta snorts, shaking his head to himself as he stares at the steering wheel.

“What?” Katniss asks.

“Ah, nothing.”

“You know you can’t ever look me in the eyes when you’re not being honest, right?”

The tips of Peeta’s ears color slightly. “I just… Okay, I was thinking about that day on our honeymoon when we got rained in at the cabin.”

Katniss quirks an eyebrow at him. “What about it?”

“We, ah, played a lot of Scrabble,” he says with a smirk.

“That’s not how I remember it.”

“Good. Me neither.” 

He kills the engine with a flick of his wrist and unbuckles his seat belt to lean across the center console and cup the back of her head. She moans into his mouth when his tongue slips between her lips, and paws greedily at the back of his t-shirt over his shoulder blades. He can tell by the way she’s squirming in her seat already that she’s already all-too-eager to relive a little bit of that day two years back. He grins against her mouth, so glad that she’d agreed to wear a skirt that day.

Her knees fall open when he ghosts his knuckles along her thighs. He dips his fingers under the hem of the denim garment and tickles softly along the thin cotton of her panties. Her hand tangles in his curls and grips none-too-gently, as if to tell him that she’s in no mood for a tease. He massages his tongue against hers, growling softly at her as if to say, “Relax”, and slowly brushes over her again. He grinds his palm deliberately where a small patch of dampness is already blooming from her. Her voice catches and she juts her pussy forward.

“Please,” she mewls against his mouth.

His fingers slip into the elastic and pushes it aside so his fingers can push between her folds. Her head falls backwards against the headrest when his thumb brushes against her clit, and after only a couple of gentle twirls of his fingers, he plunges two digits inside her and slowly begins to pump his hand. He can feel her heart pound through her clit as he presses it hard with the pad of his thumb.

“Peeta!”

She’s bucking into his hand within minutes, panting his name and any number of colorful profanities as he curls his fingers forward. Her juices are coating his hand, and he dips his mouth to the column of her neck to suckle at her pulse point. He slows and speeds up, teases and pounds, bringing her close to the precipice again and again until he finally latches onto her earlobe and groans, “Come on, baby.” Her thighs clamp down, and her shout of ecstasy is so much louder than the rain.

There are few things Peeta finds sexier than watching her come down from a high like that. He twists his fingers into his mouth, savoring the musky taste of her as it spreads across his tongue, and smiles wolfishly until she’s stopped panting and can actually open her eyes.

“Don’t look so bloody proud of yourself,” she says with a trademark scowl.

“I’m damn proud of myself,” he retorts.

“Oh yeah?” She reaches over and cups him through his jeans. “Unzip, Mellark. I’m feeling competitive.”

He’s barely pulled down his zipper before her hands are tugging his cock out of his boxers. The sweet noises she’d made seconds earlier were more than enough to get him half-hard, but she pumps him to fully erect before grinning him at him deviously, turning in her seat, and bending at the waist.

“Oh, fuckkk,” he groans as her hot mouth plunges around him, and she sucks in her cheeks. Her fingers massage his balls and it’s a chore to not buck his hips and grip the back of her head. She lets him fall from her mouth with a pop.

“You can fuck my mouth if you want,” she says knowingly, and wraps her lips around him again.

“God, yes,” he grunts, and tangles his fingers into the braid at the base of her neck. He controls her gently all the same, although it’s only a matter of a few seconds before her hot mouth is sucking him to oblivion.

“Katniss, I’m gonna—”

She slurps around him noisily, granting him permission. His balls clench and he gasps as he comes down her throat. She sits up and wipes her mouth demurely. She helps him slip his deflating member back into his shorts and kisses him in that soft, calm way that made him a goner in the first place.

“Damn, baby,” he murmurs, stroking the side of her face.

“The rain’s letting up,” she says. “We should go.”

They have to run the defog for long minutes before they can pull back on to the road. As he drives, he’s already considering where he’ll drag her off to to have his proper way with her once they arrive.

-FIN-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newly married, Katniss and Peeta honeymoon in a remote cabin where no one can hear how happy they make each other. When an unexpected thunderstorm forces them inside for the day, Katniss suggests filling the time with a game of Scrabble. She decides to get a little creative with her spelling when there’s only one K tile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back in July 2014, I was dreading a family event, but I was distracted by a wonderful gift—a sexy story sent through anon asks. When I shared my delight over the kind gesture with authoresskika, she admitted she’d written it for me. It’s a wonderful example of Kika’s generosity and caring nature that she took her time to make my day better with her writing. As I struggled to decide what to write for this challenge, I remembered her story and decided to write its prequel. While it can stand on its own, I suggest you read her story (the first chapter) first. 
> 
> Farewell, Kika! There really is only one you.

“I’m gonna come,” Katniss pants, her voice rising with every word. “Peeta, I’m gonna come.”

Her husband doesn’t answer. His eyes are closed, head thrown back as he thrusts upward to meet the frantic rocking of her hips. His jaw flexes and so do his pecs as she bounces up and down on his cock. His fingers dig into her hips, helping guide her as she rides him. Curls are plastered to his forehead with sweat, and she tosses her head impatiently as her long hair sticks to her neck and face. She should have left it in a braid, but Peeta had unraveled it with such tenderness the night before she hadn’t wanted to protest at the time.

His voice is wrecked when he groans her name. With great effort, he blinks his eyes open to catch her gaze, and electricity shoots through her at the intimacy. His skin, slick with sweat, glistens in the beams of light streaming through the window. His hips slide against her inner thighs, and she can’t help but thrill at the power in his muscular frame. A rhythmic smack of the headboard against the wall matches that of their bodies pounding against each other. Both ring in her ears. It’s erotic and dirty and so, so good.

Heat pools in her stomach, and she gasps for breath. He guides her fingers to her clit and joins her with varied speeds and concentric circles. Captivated by the way the tip of his tongue peeks between his plump pink lips, she matches it with her own. Hers feel swollen from the amount of use they’ve gotten over the past few days, but that’s to be expected. They are on their honeymoon, after all.

“Peeta. Oh! Yeah. Yeah! Yeaaaaaaaaahhhhhh.” The third iteration slurs into a heated groan as her body tips over the edge into climax. Climaxes. So many climaxes in the past few days, and they just keep getting better.

“Don’t stop,” he grunts through gritted teeth when she slows. “Don’t you dare stop.”

Breathless, she whines, “I can’t— I—”

He pushes himself to sitting and pulls her torso against his chest. Cradling her cheek in his palm, he kisses her fiercely before growling, “You can.”

And then she’s moving again as he wraps her legs around his waist and tilts her back until the angle of his cock rubs her just the right way and makes her want to scream. She’s never understood the term power bottom, but she does now. She’s at his mercy as he fucks into her, his biceps bulging, bending her back and biting her nipples. A shout rips from her, unbidden when his teeth clench a little too hard.

Peeta stiffens beneath her and releases. Shouts and moans and curses and squelches and slapping skin and a million other sounds fill the room. She writhes against him and then crests again. He strokes her through it until they collapse into a tangle of limbs. Unable to move, she floats, euphoric and detached, and enjoys the afterglow.

It’s a while before either of them is coherent. Peeta nuzzles her neck with open-mouthed kisses and little nibbles that occasionally have the sting of a full bite. His hands roam her bare skin, and she’s loath to move. Not when he’s still inside her, cradling her to his chest. Her new husband, Peeta Mellark, the love of her life.

Eventually, she has to shift. Stretching, she grimaces at the feel of him slipping from her. Fluid trickles down her inner thigh as she pulls off to roll onto her side. He palms her, sliding his fingers in their combined ejaculate. He paints her stomach with the moisture before licking his fingers clean. It’s so lewd, she squirms to the far side of the bed. She needs a break before another round, and what he’s doing is a definite turn on in spite of her fatigue.

“Good morning,” he murmurs and rolls over to slide back against her. “That was quite a wakeup call.

“I’m so gross,” she complains and pushes at his hand, but he continues to run his fingers through the wetness.

“I don’t think you’re gross. In fact, I think you’re just right. Covered in my come. It sliding out of you and down your legs. All waxed and smooth except for that sexy little runway strip that’s soaking wet. Open for me but tight inside. Clenching around me. Milking me dry.”

The words melt like warm butter and run down her spine until she’s puddled against him, desperate for his touch, but way too oversensitive. He dips his hand between her legs again and rubs featherlight circles on her sensitive skin. His tongue traces her neck and jawline until she whimpers and jerks away from him.

“You know,” she grumbles, “when we agreed on a remote cabin in a national park for our honeymoon, I kind of thought we might actually see some of the scenery.”

He chuckles as his mouth closes over her nipple. “That was silly,” he chided. “My plan was always to get you naked and keep you that way as long as possible.”

“Mission accomplished.”

“Not if you’re planning to put on clothes.”

“Peeta, I need a shower.”

“No. No shower.”

“I’m filthy,” she insists, even though her resolve weakens by the second.

“I’ll clean you up.”

“What do you—”

She cuts off in a strangled groan as he slides down her body and buries his face in her pussy. He sucks and licks, alternating fast flicks of his tongue with long, slow sucks of her clit into his mouth. She gives in, losing herself to the feel of him burrowing against her and his tongue plunging inside deeper and deeper. She’s made entirely of sensation. There are no thoughts, no cares in the world, nothing outside of this moment and her husband making love to her in every conceivable way.

Peeta’s a wonderful lover—considerate, passionate, flexible, sculpted, and generous. She’s luckier than she deserves, but she’s enormously grateful he chose her. Since she opened her heart, she’s never doubted that she’s always been it for him since the moment he saw her. It took her longer to fall in love, but that doesn’t mean her fervor is any less real. She feels more like herself when she’s with him than any other time. Sex with him could inspire sonnets if she had the same gift of words he does.

She wrings herself out on him multiple times over the next several hours. He’s insatiable, and she’s powerless to resist him. They stumble to the kitchen for sustenance and end up sprawled on the table. He presses her to the wall in the shower and bends her over the couch when they try to watch a movie. Later, in bed, she rolls over to face him, so exhausted her eyelids droop and her words slur.

“Gotta go outside house ’morrow,” she insists, both drunk and high on endorphins. A lazy smile spreads across his handsome face at her garbled speech, but she forces out her rationale. “Can’t do marathon day of sex. Need fresh air. Outdoors. Grass. Trees. Sky. Sunsets. Stars.”

“I’ll make you see stars,” he teases and kisses the tip of her nose.

“’M serious,” she hums. Blinking her eyes rapidly at him in an over-exaggerated attempt at flirting (at least she thinks she is), she begs, “Take me out, Peeta. See the world thingy.”

His lips meet hers in a soft kiss. “Whatever you want. I’m yours, you know. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, inside and outside.”

“Don’t ’member that part o’ the vows,” she argues sleepily.

“You were probably distracted by my good looks.”

“Maybe,” she sighs and sinks into the mattress. “T’morrow. Outside. No sexing. Tired.”

“Well, I’ll let you in on a secret,” he whispers in her ear.

“Hmmm?”

“Remember, we’re madly in love, so it’s alright to kiss me anytime you feel like it.”

A tired giggle bursts from her, and she manages to ask, “Anytime?” She drifts into darkness as his answer drops from his lips.

It’s still dark when she opens her eyes.

Katniss blinks awake as a rumble of thunder shakes the cabin. It’s dark as midnight. Peeta snuffles softly in his sleep, his even breathing a salve to being shaken from her slumber. She slips from under her husband’s arm and stumbles to the bathroom, so she can pop her birth control pill and rinse her mouth with mouthwash. A flash of lightning startles her, and she hurries back to the bed and tugs the sheets back over her. Cuddling into Peeta’s warm body, she tenses when he pokes against her. It must be morning, because there’s a lot of wood. Struck with inspiration, she flips the sheet to the other side of the bed and grabs the bottle of lube off the nightstand. Slicking up her palm, she grasps him and pumps.

He grunts and rolls onto his back, inadvertently giving her better access. She rubs her thumb over the head and squeezes as she pumps. His sleepy response melts her heart. His hips twitch until he’s fucking into her hand and releasing desperate noises that sound remarkably like begging.

She rains kisses over his face and murmurs against his lips, “Peeta, are you awake?”

His answer is a broken sob and thrusting hips. Determined to make him feel even better, she leans down and takes him in her mouth. His breath catches and then rips from him. She sucks in her cheeks and catches her front teeth on his slit. Bobbing her head, she slobbers until her spit covers him and runs over her fist.

“Sweetheart. Oh, fuck!”

And then he’s coming, his cock pulsing in her mouth and his come spurting against the back of her throat. He’s bitter on her taste buds, but she slurps greedily, intent on lapping up everything he gives her. He whines high in the back of his throat until he softens with a sated groan.

“Good morning,” she says with a satisfied smirk. “Sleep well?”

“Mmmm,” he agrees with a dopey grin. “Woke up better. Thought you wanted a sex break today. You didn’t need to get me off to get me up.”

“Just seemed like the right thing to do.”

“Sweetheart, you know I lean left—both politically and anatomically,” he teases and leans in for a kiss. It turns obscene so quickly her head spins. Only a particularly loud clash of thunder and burst of lightning snaps them apart. She’s still catching her breath when the rain starts, softly at first and then opening into a torrential downpour.

“We were supposed to go outside today!” she wails.

“Ah, honey,” he teases, a twinkle belying his insincerity. “Looks like the good Lord wants us to stay naked and have more sex.”

“Pretty sure the good Lord wants us to get dressed and play Scrabble.”

Peeta snorts before falling onto his back and shaking with laughter. When he’s finally able to breathe, he runs his fingers through his messy curls and acquiesces.

“I like my plan better, but I’ll play Scrabble if you want to.”

Katniss squeals and smacks away his hand that had managed to find its way to her breasts. Shaking her head, she stipulates, “Breakfast first, lover boy, and then board games. We’ve burned so many calories the past few days, I’ve lost a clothing size. I mean, I really like sexing you up, but damn. I need the break.”

Peeta grins at her and leans up to kiss the tip of her nose. “Fine. I’ll keep my hands to myself, but the second you say the word, I’m gonna be inside you again so fast…”

“Kinky,” she laughs as she rolls to her feet. “I’m gonna shower. Do not follow me with your erection. I’ll only disappoint it.”

“Kika? What’s that?”

“I said, ‘kinky,’ weirdo.”

“Calling me names doesn’t make me any less horny!” he hollers after her as she shuts the door and steps under the warm spray.

She takes her time, soaping her hair and body with a lovesick grin on her face. She still has trouble accepting that Peeta adores her as much as he does. He was the only man she knew patient enough to wait for her to work through her reluctance to be intimate with anyone after her father died, and his constant kindness and willingness to be whatever she needed during high school and college had finally won her over. Now, almost thirty and newly married, she’s happier than she’s ever been. Even so, it still takes an inordinate amount of effort to push back the nagging thoughts that she doesn’t deserve any of it.

“He loves me,” she insists to the empty room, “and I love him. I deserve to be happy.”

“Breakfast’s ready. Come and get it. Dress is optional,” Peeta calls through the closed door.

“Coming!”

She switches off the water and quickly plaits her hair into a wet braid. She hesitates for only a second before tossing her towel onto a rack and walking into the kitchen completely naked. His back is to her when she enters, so she crowds up to him and wraps her arms around his waist.

“Smells good,” she murmurs into his warm skin. “Thanks for cooking.”

He turns to wrap his arm around her shoulder and tug her to his side and freezes. His eyes widen, and his eyes follow a trickle of water that escapes the tip of her braid and glistens on her breast.

“You clean up nice,” he coughs. “Coffee?”

Peeta keeps his word and lets her eat. He watches her as she arches her back and crosses and uncrosses her legs repeatedly. Pancakes have never been so sexy as she makes a show of enjoying every bite of fluffy goodness, and if she allows a sticky bit of syrup to cling to her lips so she can lick it off with the very tip of her tongue, well, that’s just payback for him sexing her up so hard she needs a lot of food to recover. By the time she finishes, Peeta’s given up all pretense of eating and is openly leering at her. He adjusts himself as she sips the last little bit of her coffee and appraises him.

“Scrabble?”

“I can think of better things to do.”

“Well, yes, I’m sure you can, but you promised me board games, darling husband. It’s time.”

“Oh, come on,” he protests, but she rises and waltzes to the couch. She exaggerates the swing of her hips just to torment him a little more.

“Peeta Mellark, we’ve done it on every surface of this cabin. I’d like to beat your butt in word games, now, please.”

“What about the car? We haven’t done it there yet.”

“Car sex? Really? That sounds so uncomfortable.”

“Not if you do it right,” he grumbles and runs his hand down her side and along her flank.

“It would take a lot to get me in the mood in a car.”

“Well, that’s not going to stop me from trying.”

“You’re incorrigible. Doesn’t your sex drive ever take a rest? Come on. Help me set up.”

“You’re just going to sit there naked and distract me so you can win, aren’t you?”

“Obviously.”

“Completely unfair,” he grumbles as he grabs tiles and arranges them in a row.

“So whiny. Remind me why I love you,” she teases, her smirk widening at his pout.

“For my large…vocabulary.”

“Oh, that’s what we’re calling it now?”

“Shhh,” he hisses and places his first word.

They play back and forth for a while, and she accumulates more and more points. When she draws a K and Y to add to her tiles, she decides her hundred-point lead is enough. Besides, it’s weird playing scrabble naked when her husband’s sporting a stiffy in his pajama pants.

Peeta furrows his brow as he examines her play. “K-I-N-C-Y? Uh, challenge. That’s not a real word.”

She curses the board game for limiting the tiles to only one K. How else is she supposed to get her point across subtly?

“It’s hard.”

He flushes and presses his palm to his crotch. “You’re naked! It’s not my fault,” he protests. “You can’t expect me to concentrate when you’re sitting there like that.” He waves his hand at her, and she grins.

“I meant, the C.”

“What?”

“Read the word with a hard C.”

Confused, he looks at it again and experiments with different pronunciations. “Ken-see? Kin-sigh? Kin— I don’t get it.”

“Read it like a K.”

“Kinky? Oh… That’s not how you spell it, though.”

“True, but there’s only one K in Scrabble, and that’s my word.”

“Your word?”

Katniss sighs heavily. If she didn’t know how hard he’d been trying to get her back into bed, she’d swear he was being deliberately obtuse. Standing, she crosses to Peeta and straddles his lap before leaning in and whispering in his ear, “You told me the second I said the word you’d be inside me again. You’re late. A lot of seconds have passed. Kinky was my word, remember?”

She yelps as he shoves her onto the coffee table. Scrabble tiles press into her back as he shucks his pants. He’s on her in seconds, his mouth devouring hers as he opens her with probing fingers and searing kisses. When they finish, her husband traces a message on her chest and then spells it out with tiles. There are plenty of tiles to spell “I love you.”


End file.
